Look After You
by mrzcmpunk
Summary: She was dating Nicky, he was abusive, direspectful, and rude. The only one to help her is Adam Copeland. EdgeMaria


Maria walked through the halls of the Staples Center, where Raw would be held that night. Being pretty early, she didn't worry too much about the bruise on the jaw. It had been a long night. Her boyfriend, Nicky, had gotten very angry at Maria and took a swing at her, leaving her with the bruise. She was carrying her duffel bag and purse, wearing a knee-high dress and black boots. She had her sunglasses in her hand and was looking for her locker room.

"If they would keep locker rooms in order, everyone would be ready quicker" she said.

"Tell me about it. It takes people hours to get ready anyways, why add an extra 20 minutes?" said the person behind her. She stopped and turned around to see Adam Copeland. "God, Maria, what happened to your jaw?" Adam asked as he put his duffel bag down. He touched her face and she jerked.

"I walked into a locker door, in the makeup room. Candice was opening the locker for the makeup lady and I was right in front of her." she replied. Edge raised his eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Ok, that's a pretty good reason." he said. "Why don't we try to find our locker rooms together? I mean it saves time." he suggested. Maria nodded and Adam picked up his bag and they started walking.

"So, Adam, how have you been?" Maria asked, starting a conversation. Adam looked at her and laughed a little.

"I guess I've been doing pretty good. Yourself?" he replied. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Fine, just been hanging out with Nicky and stuff." Maria said as they finally found both locker rooms.

"Well, I guess we have locker rooms beside each other, huh?" Adam said, Maria laughed and nodded. " Well, I'll see ya." He said and smiled as they both walked into their locker rooms.

Maria set her bag down and put her purse and sunglasses on the table. She walked up to a mirror and touched her jaw. She cringed, it hurt, it hurt a lot. She shook her head and went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She got out a few minutes later and put a towel around her body. Maria went to her bag and started digging through it, finally finding some jeans and a white tank top. She puts her clothes on and dries her hair, and puts it in a cute ponytail.

In Adam's locker room, about two hours later, Adam was sitting on the couch, reading his article in WWE magazine. He was smirking at his comments until he heard a knock at the door. "Come on in!" he yelled as the door opened, with Randy Orton walking in.

"Hey man, what's up?"Randy asked as he slapped Adam's hand and sat down.

"Not much, why, you're pretty early today."Adam said as Randy laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I noticed."Randy replied. "Hey, you're not watching the big interview on Fox. What's your deal?" Randy asked as he turned the TV on and switched to Fox, where it showed the coach of a college football team. Adam put his magazine down and started watching it.

An hour later, Randy turned the TV off and sighed and shook his head. " I can't believe they're trading him!" he almost yelled.

Adam shook his head and laughed. "You and your team, gah" he smirked as Randy gave him a look saying, "Shut your mouth". Adam smirked and stood up. "Let's go to the ring, see who's here." he said as Randy nodded and followed him.

Up in the seats, Maria was sitting down, talking on her cell phone as she saw Randy and Adam walk out. She smiled to herself and said her goodbye's on the phone and hung up, sticking her phine in her pocket.

Maria, Randy, and Adam had been friends since Maria started her career in WWE. They were both like overprotective big brothers to her. They threatened any guy who went out with her, and beat up the guys who broke her heart.

"Maria! Come down here!" she heard Randy yell. She jumped up and started walking down the stairs until she heard her name being called again, this time by her boyfriend, Nicky. She turned around and forced a smile to her boyfriend, who was walking down the stairs towards her. He gave her a long kiss and hugged her.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" he asked as she smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm fine" she mumbled into his shirt.

He smiled and broke the hug. "I gotta go talk to Kenny, I'll see you later." with that, he gave her a quick kiss and sped off towrds the backstage area.

Maria continued her walk down the stairs and met up with Adam and Randy. "Hey guys."She said as she hugged them both.

"Hey Ria, so Adam tells me you walked into a locker door? I don't believe that." Randy said, she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I did, ok? Nothing else to it." she replied, as Randy and Adam looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Maria! I need to talk to you!" Maria heard someone yell, she looked towards the stage and walked up to Layla, who was calling her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Layla as they went backstage for Layla to tell her.

Randy and Adam looked at each other once again and shrugged.

After awhile, Randy had left to talk to some girls working in the arena today. Adam had started walking to Maria's locker room, where he heard yelling and screaming. The voice sounded like Nicky's. Adam bust in and saw Nicky getting in Maria's face and hitting her, hard. Adam rushed to Nicky and pulled him off of Maria. He started punching Nicky, until he finally got away and ran out of the room, probably out of the building also.

Adam quickly got over to the unconsious Maria and picked her up. He layed her on the couch and got her an ice pack, and put it on her eye.

A little while later, Maria started opening her eyes and looked around to find Adam asleep on the chair beside her. She smiled lightly, as it hurt to smile and tried to get up, but groaned and also woke Adam up. He rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Hey, are you ok? Can I get you something?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She shook her head and looked at him.

"He got mad at me after I confronted him about cheating on me. That's when he started punching me. Adam, this had been going on for a long time, he told me if I told anyone he would hurt me bad. He..." she started, but closed her eyes and looked down.

Adam slowly lifted her chin up, to see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, its ok, you don't have to tell me." she shook her head.

"No, I do have to tell you...he raped me" she finished as Adam's eyes grew big. He could see the fear in her eyes, as she looked him straight in the eye. Finally, she just broke down, crying into his arms. He held her tight and thought of the pain Nicky will feel after Adam finds him. 


End file.
